stargatefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stargate Origins
miniatur Stargate Origins (englisch, wörtlich „Sternentor-Ursprünge“) ist die bereits vierte Serie zum Stargate-''Franchise'' und behandelt die Vorgeschichte zu Stargate Kommando SG-1. Die Webserie startete am 15. Februar 2018 ausschließlich auf MGMs neuer Plattform „Stargate Command”. Die Serie und die Veröffentlichungsplattform wurden am 20. Juli 2017 auf der San Diego ComicCon im Rahmen des 20. Geburtstages von Stargate Kommando SG-1 angekündigt. Eine Ausstrahlung auf anderen Plattformen oder im Free- oder Pay-TV wurden nicht bekannt gegeben. Auch eine deutsche Veröffentlichung wurde bislang nicht bekannt gegeben. Die Serie umfasst 10 Folgen, mit 10 Minuten Länge, welche zusammen einen Film bilden sollen. Ob weitere Folgen gedreht werden, wird wohl der Erfolg des Prequels entscheiden. Inhalt miniatur Trailer miniatur|zentriert|550 px Cast * Ellie Gall als die Junge Catherine LangfordOfficial announcement on StargateCommand.co (englisch) * Connor Trinneer als Professor Paul Langford, Vater von Catehrine und der Mann, welcher das Stargate bei Ausgrabungen in Giza fand. * Kelly Vint als Frau, welche in einem geheimen Lagerhaus arbeitetKelly Vint Castro Joins Stargate Origins (englisch) – GateWorld, am 28.10.2017 * Philip Alexander als Captain James Beal, ein britischer Offizier der in Ägypten stationiert ist.See the First Photos from STARGATE ORIGINS (Exclusive) (englisch) – Nerdist, am 29.11.2017Philip Alexander Reveals More On Stargate Origins And Captain Beal (englisch) – GateWorld, am 23.1.2018 * Shvan Aladdin als Wasif, ein ägyptischer Reiseführer * Justin Michael Terry als ? * Salome Azizi als ? * Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez als ? * Daniel Rashid als ? * Sarah Navratil als ? * Tonatiuh Elizarraraz als ? * Derek Chariton als ? * Lincoln Werner Hoppe als ? * Aylam Orian als Dr. Wilhelm Brücke, ein hoch-rangiger Nazi-Offizier und OkkultistAylam interview for SGC (englisch)First Stargate Origins teaser goes back to where it all began (englisch) – EW.com, am 28.10.2017 Film-Crew miniatur|250px|Die Crew * Regie: Mercedes Bryce Morgan * Executive Producer: Mercedes Bryce Morgan * Writers: Mark Ilvedson & Justin Michael Terry * Casting: Christy Faison & Jami Rudofsky * Composer: Aaron Fullan * Production sound mixer: Anthony Enns * Second unit Director: Trevor Stevens * First Assistant Director (1st AD): Nicole Jordan-Webber * Second Assistant Director (2AD): Ted Keffer * Second Second Assistant Director: Robert Higginbotham * Series Cinematographer: Nico Aguilar * Cameraman: Nico Aguilar * Production Designer: Candi Guterres * First Assistant Camera: "B" camera: Paul Goodin * Assistant Editor: Taylor Cutler * Set Decorator: Priyanka Guterres * Property Master: Tony Prado * Specialty props: Josh Spooner * Miniatures: Josh Spooner * Armorer: Clay Van Sickle * Assistant Armorer: Bret Zausmer * Production Coordinator: Josh Epstein * Series Costume Designer: Kit 'Pistol' Scarbo * Set Costumer: Lisa Gardner * Set Dressers: Kaitlynn VanVoorhis, Anya Kolesnikoff, Amber Satchell & Hassan Tazi * Draftsman: Kaitlynn VanVoorhis * Scenic Artist: Emily Lawless * Stunts: John Nania * Stunt Coordinator: Josh Tessier * Assistant Stunt Coordinator: Omid Zader * Set Medic: James S. Andrews * Cinematographer of the Behind the Scenes: Joseph T. Adams * Camera Operator & Editor for the Behind the Scenes: Jessy Jamboree * Producers of the Behind the Scenes: Ethan Wilson & Kieran Dickson Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|links|335 px Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:Stargate Origins * Stargate Origins – im Stargate-Schwester-Wiki Belege Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:Stargate Origins en:Stargate Origins